Abduction
by Moonchild101713
Summary: This story was recently deleted because of some complications in the plot. Sorry about that.Bella's secret is revealed, and what ever happened to the girl who went missing? Sequel to Recollections
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**Alright. Now here is the first chapter of ABDUCTION! Sequel to Recollections. I strongly recommend if you haven't read Recollections . . . go read it! Now this is taking place a couple days after Bella and Edward are married, and Bella still hasn't told him about her secret. Haha, yes. . . that secret will be discovered in the next couple chapters, before the real drama begins. Okay . . . Onto the chapter!**

**-Moonchild101713**

**Ps. This story will start off in Katarina's POV. Kat. The name you decided upon for a fourteen year old girl in an orphanage.**

**PPs. For those of you who have read part of this story before. This story was deleted for a while because the complications of the plot. It is now being posted back up. Please re-read the whole story because there is some change in the story. Sorry for the complication. **

Kat's POV

Life is torturous. I seriously mean it. Not only has my best friend gone and got herself kidnapped, but now my only other friend in this stupid orphanage is being taken off into custody. Woo! What a wonderful life I have.

So. . . now what to do. Neveh, has officially gone missing, and Trina has been put under surveillance.

I blinked back my tears. I can't cry now. Not when people are coming for a visit of the orphanage. Plus, I can hide my tears easily. Anytime there is something that makes me mad, I'm normally really good at hiding them. But. . .

I seriously doubt to see either of them ever again. I really want to, but you should always keep your hopes low in case there is a tragedy.

Well, I'm off to read. Nothing else to do. So . . . what book, hm . . .

I look around the small room located at the back of the old rotting orphanage and finally find the book I was searching for. Marked: by P.C. and Kristin Cast.

As I was reading Mrs. Harpel, the owner of this junky place, came up to me and smiled. "Would you mind watching this place Kitty Cat Kat? I have to go and see who's at the door"

I nodded absentmindedly, furiously annoyed with my nick-name. Okay, yes, I adore cats. But that doesn't give the orphanage the right to call me Kitty Cat Kat every five seconds. I hate the name, and why is she making me watch the orphans? I mean. . . yes I am fourteen and all, and I have brown hair, and blue eyes, but that doesn't make me the goody two shoes in this house.

Quite frankly, I'm the trouble maker. But does any one ever notice? No.

I have been marked as the precious little angel that would never do anything wrong in her entire life. Like that makes a difference to all of the small things I've done. Okay, they aren't that bad. But anytime something in the house goes missing I know exactly who did it, and they never ask me, because I am never thought to be 'hanging around with those hooligans' as Mrs. Harpel so politely puts it. Even though most of the time it wasn't me. Actually I don't think I have ever stolen anything. I have plaid tons of pranks though. Haha! I remember my last one. . .

"And this is Miss Katarina Waters"

Mrs. Harpel dragged me out of my fantasy world to look up at a very young woman standing in front of me. She looked about five years older then me, but that can't be possible. She wants to adopt a kid!

"Hi" I said shakily walking up to the woman and shaking her hand. "You can call me Kat"

"Hello" She said as she moved back a strand of brown hair away from her topaz eyes. "I'm Bella Cullen. You can just call me Bella"

"Nice to meet you" I said politely before moving back down to my seat to continue reading Marked.

"Kitty Cat Kat?" The usage of my nickname in front of a guest was excruciatingly embarrassing.

"Yes, Mrs. Harpel?"

"Mrs. Cullen would like to talk with you for a few moments. She is thinking of adopting one of the children here, and you are on her list" Mrs. Harpel stared at me hopefully. I nodded slowly, then watched as she smiled and left the room swiftly.

Bella was standing in the middle of the room staring at the book I was reading just moments before. "So" she said walking over to me and giving me a small pat on the back. "What are you reading?"

I shifted slightly to give Bella some more room on the couch. But as she patted my back I felt a chill go through my body. Her hands were ice frozen. Apparently she noticed me cringing away from her because she mumbled a 'sorry' before I said, "I'm reading Marked. It's a vampire book. The only thing I find weird is that vampires don't have marks on their head like it says they do in this book. They look just like you and me. I mean, I knew one. She died a couple years ago. I think her name was Carolyn. The Volturi got her"

Oh my gosh. I'm probably freaking out the woman who wants to adopt me. Hehe. That is actually quite funny. Especially since Bella is looking like a snowman caught in a windstorm. She obviously doesn't like the talk of vampires.

"At least that's what I've heard"

Bella smiled at me, but I noticed her eyes were tight. "I know about those stories as well. I don't like them all though. They seem to be condescending"

"Yes. They do" I said mumbling to myself. I looked over at her and searched her face for some kind of emotion relating to how she thought of me. "So, who do you think you'll be adopting?"

"You." She stated plainly and flatly.

"What?" I was so confused. First of all, the lady just met me, and second of all she doesn't even look eighteen!

"I'm adopting you" She paused looking around the room. "But one thing I have to warn you about is that your father knows nothing about this. I decided to do it on my own"

"But don't you need his signature and all?" I asked still in shock.

"I've already got it. See" Bella, my new mother, holded out a small sheet of white paper. There was a small scribble on it, and I could tell that Mrs. Harpel would completely let this pass.

I squinted my eyes to read the name and froze. Edward Cullen. Cullen. Where have I heard that name before? Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper. . .

Oh my gosh!

CARLISLE CULLEN!

"Wait! Are you related to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I ask my eyes wide with curiosity

Bella laughs silently into her hands. "Yes"

Cool! That means I'll be related to the coolest doctor on the face of the planet!

"He's your grandfather" She said standing up and walking over to my closet. "Do you mind if I see what you have in here?"

I shook my head and allowed her to search through my things. It's not like she's going to suddenly decide that I'm not her daughter because of the clothes I wear.

As she moves my clothing out of the dresser and into the suitcase that was lying under my bed, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious again.

"Nothing" She looked up at me and smiled "Do you like shopping?"

"Me?" I squealed. "I absolutely love it! Just going to the mall is like a field day to me!" I said bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"Good. Because your two aunts love to shop. We all live in this huge house together." She beamed at me snapping the lid to my suitcase down shut.

"Awesome"

"Can you pack up the rest of your belongings while I go sign the papers?" My mom asked me as she walked over to the door.

"Sure!" I said brightening up and scurrying over to my bookshelf. I watched as Bella smiled at me merrily then turned to leave.

I can't believe that I am going to be adopted. Today. Wow.

_And_ I'll be the granddaughter to Carlisle Cullen! He's like the best doctor anywhere! How cool is that!

"Kat?"

I turned to see Mrs. Harpel coming into the room looking melancholy. "Yes?" I asked ready for the news.

"Are you ready to go? Mrs. Cullen is ready to take you away"

I shoved my last book into my backpack before running to my bed and grabbing my teddy bear and suitcase. "Yeah. I'm ready"

"She's waiting just outside for you. You may leave at any time" She looked at me sadly before adding. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Mrs. Harpel, but I have a new family to go to! Cya!" I said walking up to her and giving her a brief hug. As she released me I said one more "good bye" then ran through the building until I reached the front door.

Yes! I get to leave this terrible place forever! YES!

I turned the front door and stared. Bella was sitting in the cutest Mini Cooper I had ever seen. "Oh my gosh! Mom, is this your car?"

Bella nodded then pointed to the trunk. "Get your stuff in there, then get in! It's time to surprise your father!"

**Haha! So, in Recollections one of my reviewers asked me to have Bella and Edward have kids, but because they are vampires they technically can't have them themselves. So this is how they get one. By adoption. **

**So as you can tell, Kat is a bit rebellious. I laughed when I made up her orphanage nick name. Probably because my cat was sitting on my feet at the time, but it just worked. **

**I hope you guys liked the beginning of this story! Thanks for reading and please review! And again, I am sorry for the complications.**

**-Moonchild101713**


	2. Once Bitten, Totally Smitten

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Kat's POV

Bella is remarkable. I seriously can't believe how fun she is. Now that we have not only gone to the grocery store, but we went to a bookstore! She bought me like ten books!

"Kat" She said as we were driving up a road that led to our house. "I was wondering if you don't mind hiding in our bushes as we get to the house"

Um . . . "Okay" I said apprehensively.

She obviously noticed my apprehension because Bella turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry. All I want to do is see how Edward reacts"

Who?

Oh right.

Dad.

"Do I call him Edward or dad? I call you Bella, so . . ." I started to say but was cut off by Bella throwing a picture at me gently.

"Call him Edward. And this" She pointed to a tall blond who was absolutely beautiful "is Rosalie. Your aunt. This" Bella pointed to the tall curly haired male next to her "Is Emmett" She pointed to another tall blonde, who was standing next to a small pixie like chick. "That's Jasper, and he's standing next to Alice. They are all your aunts and uncles. " She paused to catch my expression, which I was sure was extremely funny. "Carlisle and Esme will be easy to spot out, they are your grandparents"

"Alice looks like an elf" I admitted. I glanced up to see Bella smiling "No offense"

"None taken. I've always had that feeling about her too. Except I think of her more as a pixie" She said gazing back out to the road.

I laughed with her as we finally came to a stop in front of one of the biggest houses I had ever seen in my life. Not only did it live next to one of the coziest looking cottages, but it had, like, ten windows in the front! That means . . . ten rooms! The whiteness of the house almost made me go blind, but thank goodness there were some bushes and trees near the front to drain some of the whiteness away.

As we got out of the car I walked over to Bella and whispered "We live here?!"

She nodded. "Go hide" She whispered as she swiftly ran back over to the car and snatched the photo and my suitcase from the back. "Don't want to forget this"

I smiled as I ran quietly over to the bush near the front door ready to hear my fathers- oops . . . I mean, Edward's reaction.

Bella's POV

I watched as Kat ran over to the bush nearest the house and smiled. This is going to be hilarious.

I walked through the doors of the house to see the whole family waiting in the front room, staring at the television.

"What are you all staring at?" I said putting down the suitcase as hard as I could without breaking it.

There was a small poof as it hit the floor, but no one looked up at me.

"Hello?" I asked, curious at why they are all staring at the television like some kind of disaster has taken place.

"Jane's been arrested" I heard Alice whisper slowly as she looked up to meet my eyes. Her eyes looked questioning at me and I nodded. She smiled happily and ran up the steps to clear my stuff into Edward's room, and decorate Kat's room.

"What?" I said partially ignoring the suitcase and running over to the television to find out what's going on. Sure enough, there's Jane smiling vilely at the camera, with handcuffs around her hands. "What did she do?"

"Tortured a poor girl while she was in custody. The girl who last saw that other girl at the orphanage" Esme said quietly.

Oh no. Not again!

"At least Jane is now captured."

"Not for long" Emmett mumbled quietly, and the rest of the family nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey Emmett?"

Emmett's big head turned in my direction. I smiled at his quick response. "Can you go grab the groceries out of the car?"'

"Sure" He said getting up and moving quickly out of the house to grab the butt load of groceries I bought with Kat. I almost laughed out of his absurdity.

Kat's POV

Wow. That guy is super strong. Who is he anyway?

I tried to rack my brains to remember the picture Bella had shown me only minutes before.

Right. Emmett. My uncle.

As Emmett started heading back towards the house, he paused and took in a deep breath, eventually fading to smaller breaths. Almost as if he was sniffing the air, catching a scent.

Odd.

Bella's POV

I walked slowly away from the family and into the kitchen. The refrigerator that Esme bought for props is finally going to get used. This time, we won't have plastic food in the fridge.

Emmett who was taking his sweet time finally walked in and absentmindedly laid the groceries on the floor. He looked up at me and frowned. Walking closely over to me he whispered "why did you buy food?"

"You'll see" I said too quietly for anyone else but him to hear.

He nodded then walked back over to the couch and sat down on the arm, his eyes gluing to the screen.

I quickly stacked the food away and decided to test out Edwards detective skills. I ran over to Kat's suitcase and quickly walked outside.

Kat was where I left her. Behind the bush.

"Kat?"

"Yes?"

"Okay here's the plan" I said looking from her to the house and back to her again. "We need to get you upstairs to your room without making a sound. Alice" Alice suddenly appeared at my side "Will distract the family as we run up to the room. I have to carry you so that we don't make any noise, but trust me you won't fall"

Kat was staring at me like I had lost it.

"Bella" She said shaking her head "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to pick me up"

"Do you think Alice could?" I questioned cocking my head to the side

"No"

"Go on and show her Alice" I said issuing Alice forward. When Alice walked over to Kat and placed her hand behind her knees and one behind Kat's back, Kat looked confused. Then when she was lifted off the ground, the look on her face told me that she was tempted to scream.

"Okay, okay" Kat said as Alice lowered her onto the ground. "Fine, Bella you can carry me"

"Excellent" Alice said turning to face me. "I'll go distract them. Well, not that they need it"

I turned to Kat and reached my hands out for her to hop in. She did so, awkwardly, looking at me hopefully. "Hold onto your suitcase" I said as Kat readjusted in my arms. "Stay quiet, and don't yell"

Kat's POV

"Stay quiet and don't yell" Bella said to me as she started walking through the house.

Okay, how hard is it not to yell? Well, not pretty hard. I mean there's no one here except my family now, and I think I can deal with that. Well, I hope so. But right now my legs are freezing. I looked at Bella and mouthed. "Why are you so cold?"

She mouthed back "I'll tell you later"

Bella walked slowly up the stairs and suddenly I can see Carlisle's hair. "Oh my gosh!" I whispered softly.

I heard Bella sigh and watch as Esme's head turned in my direction. She gasped as Bella placed me back on the ground. "Get ready for the storm"

"Bella!" Esme said so loudly that is causes everyone to turn and look straight at me.

Okay, having like six pairs of eyes suddenly turn to you and stare isn't all that pleasant. I mean, yes all of them are beautifully bronze, but I can't feel but just a little bit frightened.

"Who the heck is that?" Emmett said walking slowly up to me and staring.

"This" Bella, thank fully, saved me from explaining myself "Is Katarina Waters" She paused looking from the group to directly at Edward "Now, Katarina Waters Cullen"

"She's so . . ." Jasper said walking up to me and staring as if he's examining me "normal"

"Excuse me?" I said perking up. There is no possible way that I am going to let that pass. "I am _not _normal. As a matter of fact, everyone at the orphanage thought I had gone insane, that and they thought I was nothing but a goody-goody good girl. They think I read too much, especially on vampires"

Carlisle and Esme started walking up to me slowly. "We would like to welcome you to our family" Esme said kindly.

"Thanks" I said turning back to Jasper still waiting to hear his witty response.

"Sorry" He said shaking his head slightly "I'm Jasper"

"Oh" I said turning to look over at Bella "I already know. Bella told me"

Jasper nodded in understanding, but as I looked back over at Bella I couldn't help but notice that she was preoccupied.

Edward, dad, was still sitting on the couch staring straight at my face in shock.

Finally, he spoke. "Your . . ." he stumbled "my daughter?"

I nodded.

His head snapped to face Bella. "What did you do?!" he said in an antagonistic tone "We are married for less then a month, and you go off and decide to adopt a kid?"

"Yeah" I watch Bella look back at Edward with a composed face.

Edward stood up glaring at Bella then screamed "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

He turned to look at me, but didn't smile like a good father should, but rather he frowned and stormed out of the room. There was a loud smash, and it sounded like he broke a mirror.

I feel my heart beginning to tear, and finally I look back over to Bella. "Can you show me my room?" I asked forlornly "I think I need to take a nap"

Bella could obviously tell that I was holding back my tears with all my might. "Come on" She said grabbing my hand with her ice one and pulled me forward, "Let's go find Alice"

Bella's POV

How dare he? How inconsiderate can that vampire get? I'm going to kill him. Rip him to shreds then burn his body in a great fiery pit.

"Kat" I said turning to look over at my daughter's sad and angry face "I'm sorry about Edward. I guess I should have told him about you before. I never expected him to do anything like this" I said shaking my head back and forth.

She nodded, and continued walking until we reached a door that had a sign on it that read:

'I run with Vampires'

Thank God this child loves to read about vampires, or else she'd think we had gone insane.

"How did you know I like vampires?" She asked me solemnly

"I did a little research before adopting you. I was also able to find out that your favorite color is a lilac purple" I added before opening the door to my old room that still included the bed and desk.

"Wow" Kat said taking in her surroundings

My old bedroom had become a purple fairytale with vampire sayings outlining the top of the walls. There were sayings like:

'Once bitten, totally smitten'

'I'm going out to get a bite to drink'

'Love at first Bite'

'I am neither good, nor bad, neither angel nor devil, I am a man, I am a vampire.'

'Blood is thicker then water and much tastier'

'I'm with the vampires of course!'

But my shock to all of these sayings weren't as bad as the completely red velvet bed spread that said:

'Living with a bunch of Vampires, no problem. Now werewolves on the other hand . . .'

Alice just had to go overboard with the vampire thing didn't she? But Alice, the perfect aunt, was sitting neatly on the bed waiting to see Kat's reaction, so I couldn't go and yell at her. Too bad Edward had just made Kat extremely sad.

"Alice!" Kat cried flying over to Alice almost knocking her over. "Why does my dad hate me so much?!"

Alice turned her head to stare at me questioningly. I mouthed 'Later' to her and she immediately started rubbing Kat's back. "He doesn't hate you sweetie, he's just surprised. That's all"

"I seriously doubt that" She said looking up into my eyes. "He ended up breaking something in the other room. He must be mad that I'm his daughter now!"

I walked over to Kat and rubbed her shoulder. "Calm down Kitty Cat Kat. Edward is just being Edward, the annoying pest he can sometimes be"

Kat smiled looking from me to Alice. "Don't ever call me that again" She said lightly before hugging me tight.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	3. Death, Upclose and Personal

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Bella's POV

"Edward is going to DIE!" I said as Alice and I walked out of Kat's room and headed down the hallway to Alice's.

Alice turned towards me with a blank face, but then she started laughing. Laughing! As if she doesn't believe me!

"I mean it" I said seriously catching Alice off guard and making her shake her head.

"I know he was being stupid and all, but Bella-"

"Don't you 'but Bella' me! Edward is a mean old jerk! What was all of that? Seriously! Did he have to go off and rage like a monkey locked in a cage?"

We had reached Alice's room before I got really mad. "I swear, if he doesn't cut this stuff out, I will kill him"

Alice shuddered as I closed the door behind me. "So, how are you going to kill him if he doesn't stop?"

"Well" I said pausing to think about it.

Hm . . .

I want him to feel the pain that Kat is feeling, so maybe I could spare his life and just run away from him for three weeks. That would suffice. No . . . to kind.

"I guess" I said turning back to look at Alice "I want him to examine death, up-close and personal"

Alice cringed at my words. "Sheesh! He's really in trouble"

"Yes. He. Is." I said through gritted teeth.

Alice and I sat there for what seemed like hours, but at about nine o'clock, I could tell that Edward was trying to get forgiveness. Jasper had come to our room earlier saying things like "He's just being an idiot" and "He'll be back to normal in no time".

Yes, I did believe him, but what was Edward going to do the next time I saw him? Kill me? No. I think I'll be the one to kill him first.

Okay, well. I would probably never kill him. But I would make him suffer. And. . . I know I caused all of this by adopting Kat, but I needed to. It's like what Esme did, except this time the kids aren't vampires.

Now that Alice, Jasper and I were all waiting in their room, I suddenly felt down. Especially when Emmett came up to talk to me.

"Hello?" Emmett called when he entered. Once he spotted me he held out his hand. "Can I talk to you?"

I looked gravely into Emmett's eyes, and nodded. What could be worse then the horrific display of lack of maturity displayed downstairs by Edward only hours before?

"I want to talk to you about what happened down stairs. Edward gave me some things' to say to you"

That would.

"Sure, sure. What is it?" I said sourly "Is he finally coming to realize that I was only doing it because I didn't want anything to happen to this girl, and because I feel lonely at times?"

"No."

"Then what did he want you to tell me?" I demanded

Emmett shifted around nervously before finally giving in. "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry about all of this mess, and he feels sorry about you having to live as a vampire for the rest of your life" Emmett's words were all jumbled up together coming out so quickly that it was hard to catch them all.

But none of this made any sense to me. I loved being a vampire, and Edward feels like it's his fault that I am one.

"Where is he?" I said glaring into Emmett's face

"Downstairs putting up the new mirror" Emmett said quickly looking from the stairs to my face. "Don't kill him"

"Don't worry" I said softly "I won't"

Bella's POV

Edward was, as Emmett had said, putting up the new mirror in the living room.

"So" I droned as I reached the bottom step. Edward whipped his body around and spotted my annoyed face quickly. He lowered his head and sat down on the couch. "Would you like to explain to our daughter that her father doesn't hate her?" Edward groaned pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Or would you like me to explain?"

As I looked down at Edward's tall figure, I noticed that there was some newly found vulnerability in him. Not only was he annoyed that I did adopt a kid, but now it looks as if I have become the leader in this relationship. There is no possible way I'm going to let that happen, and have to create all of the compromises.

"Edward" I said quietly as I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Kat feels terrible, and all she wants is a father who actually wants her"

He looked up at the soft tone in my voice and smiled weakly. "I think I can manage that"

"Good" I said quickly looking up to my portrait of the family. " But I have one question"

He looked up eagerly into my face.

"Do you seriously think that I hate being a vampire?"

He looked straight at my face, his face suddenly composed, "Yes"

"Edward, come on. You know that I have always wanted to be one, and now that I am I just get lonely a bit. That's all. I didn't get Kat because I want to be human. I did it because I miss my family. That's all"

He wrapped his arm around my waist gently. "I'm sorry, Bella. I still have trouble reading your face sometimes. Like when you compose it so perfectly"

I nodded and kissed his cheek, turning my head to stare at the family portrait again.

"How do you think we are going to keep the secret about us being vampires" I asked after a couple of minutes.

Edward looked over at the portrait and suddenly was deep in thought. "We'll have to try" He finally said looking over at me. "Like we did when you were human"

I frowned. "And that plan worked out wonderfully didn't it!?" Sarcasm poured out of my mouth as I spoke causing Edward to start laughing.

"Come on" He said grabbing a hold of my hand and smiling his perfect crooked smile at me. " I think it's time I go explain things to Kat"

**Thanks for reading and Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	4. The Diamonds

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Edward's POV

As Bella and I walked slowly over to Kat's new bedroom, I began to feel nervous. Never in my long and tiring life had I ever had to talk to a daughter. I've never had those annoyingly embarrassing talks before.

Well, there's a first for everything right?

"I'll be out here" Bella said giving me a small peck on the cheek. "Make sure she forgives you"

I nodded once then knocked on the door.

Kat's small and timid voice was weak compared to the retort she had earlier to Jasper. "Come in"

When I opened the door, I froze taking in the sight in front of me. Kat had a box of tissues laid at one end of the bed, five books at the other, and she was curled up in a ball at the top reading a small book.

When she looked up with a smile that vanished immediately, "Oh. It's you"

I walked slowly towards the end of her bed, and picked up a book. "What's up?"

"The sky" She said lamely looking back into her book.

I chuckled darkly at her sarcasm before I walked over to her side and sat down on the bed. "What are you reading?"

"A book"

I frowned. Okay, so I guess I'll have to be more specific when it comes to how I asked Kat things. "What book are you reading?" I tried again.

"Betrayed" She looked slowly up into my eyes. "It's a vampire book, by P.C and Kristin Cast"

My body stiffened.

She is reading about vampires?! Gosh. Now this whole, keep the secret thing isn't going to work out as we planned.

"Hm. . . Sounds interesting" I said looking over at the window aimlessly.

I officially hate doing these types of things. Trying to get my daughter to care about me again, and having to face the tears that are going to come pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Dad, what are you doing in here anyway" Kat looked up into my face, eagerly waiting for my response.

_Oh! I bet your hear just to betray me, just like this book. Wonderful father you are. _

Kat's thoughts stung my soul. Ouch!

I looked down into Kat's watery blue eyes before breaking into my explanation. "Kat" I started a bit hesitant after those thoughts that evaded my mind. "I want to tell you that I am so terribly sorry for my reaction this morning. I was caught totally off guard, and I didn't think that Bella would do something as risky as adopting a child while she went out. All she told us was that she was running some 'Errands' and I didn't know that she was going to adopt you"

Kat had dropped her book onto the neatly made bedspread, "Edward, I know about that stuff, all I want to know is why you immediately ran off into the other room and broke the mirror, completely ignoring my presence" _And why you hate me so much, and why you didn't welcome me into the home, and why you . . . you . . ._

Wonderful. So not only does Kat think I am the most terrible father, but now she thinks I hate her.

"Kat, I ran off into the other room because I was surprised. And" I paused catching her eyes again. "Worried"

"Why?"

"Because . . ."

Okay, time to think quickly, because now you have to explain things to her! "Because . . . I don't want you to become a vegetarian like the family is, and I think that if you did, your health would be questioned. It happened to us, so it can most definitely happen to you"

Kat was now staring at me with a small smile of her face. _I can't believe it! My dad . . . Edward . . . Doesn't hate me! All he was doing before was being a protective father! _

"I'm sorry I made you feel sad. I ask for your forgiveness" I said watching as Kat looked down and back up at me.

"Of course, Edward, I forgive you" She reached forward and hugged me slightly.

Her hug was so weak, that at first I had a feeling that this girl was never going to be able to handle the outside world when she was sad. Before, Carlisle had said that she definitely looked like the tough sort of girl, but now . . . maybe not?

Kat's POV

I went to hug Edward and a bad case of chills went up and down my spine. "Why is everyone in this family so cold?"

Edward looked down at himself after we pulled away and shrugged. "We all have bad circulation in our bodies. No big deal"

Okay . . . Ugh. Tickle in the throat! Tickle in the throat!

I coughed venomously causing Edward to jump off the bed and walk over to my mirror. "Stupid cough"

The door flung open and Bella came running over to my side. "Are you okay?" She asked anxiously "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Wow. Over exaggeration! "No. I think I'm okay"

"Good, because it is time for you to learn a few things about paintballing" Emmett said running through the door and grabbing my hand.

"Ow!" I said as he released my hand. Wow, he is strong. "You have a very good grip there Emmett!" I said a bit breathlessly

"Yeah" He said spotting Bella's gaze for a moment. "So, I've been told"

There were three small bangs coming from down stairs. Then finally I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll go get it" I said a bit confused about the paintball thing Emmett was just talking about.

When I opened the door I froze. Um . . . are these people are neighbors? Standing right in front of me were an elderly looking man, with a middle aged woman at his side.

"Hello" I said nervously "I'm-"

"Oh! Who are you? Never mind about that, are your mother and father home?" The middle aged woman started looking around my shoulder into the house

"Um . . . Yes, but before I get them" I continued "may I ask who you are?"

"We" The elderly man started "are the Diamonds"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond" I said politely.

"What ever. Just get your mother and father" Mrs. Diamond said obviously annoyed.

I closed the door and sprinted up the stairs back to my room where the whole family was now settled. "Um . . . The Diamonds are at our front door" I said quieting everyone down.

Carlisle and Esme stood up and left the room, leaving the rest of us staring at each other.

"Bella and Edward" I finally started "Mr. and Mrs. Diamond want to see you"

"No they don't"

Carlisle's voice made me jump causing me to raise my hands fearfully to my hair.

"Emmett" Carlisle said ignoring my sudden start "What were you doing in the Diamonds pool yesterday at three A.M?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and looked up at me smiling brightly. "I was getting ready for my paintball attack"


	5. Busted

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

_Previously in Abduction. . . _

"_Emmett" Carlisle said ignoring my sudden start "What were you doing in the Diamonds pool yesterday at three A.M?"_

_Emmett shrugged his shoulders and looked up at me smiling brightly. "I was getting ready for my paintball attack"_

Kat's POV

What. The. Heck. Paintball? In a pool?

"What the hell are you talking about Emmett?" Rose started looking furious "Getting ready for your paintball attack this morning at three A.M, in a pool?!"

"Yeah!" Emmett looked over at me to explain his irrational behavior. "You see, I love paintball, and our neighbors being the bossy boots they are need some kind of attitude adjustment. And I" He looked over to Carlisle cautiously "took it in my account to give them that attitude adjustment with a little paintball fun"

"Oh, God. Emse, let's leave the room now before we are brainwashed by Emmett's lunacy" Carlisle said grabbing Esme's hand and leaving the room so quickly it was like they flashed from my eyes.

"Emmett?" Alice looked over at Rosalie's husband maniacally "What do you have planned?"

Emmett started talking so quickly to the whole family that it was hard to catch all of the words and with the family talking back in the same quick tone, all I could catch was "are you ready Kat?"

"What?" I said coming out of my own little world finally responding to what the family was speed talking about.

"Are you ready? Do you understand the plan?" Jasper said to me while he shrugged on a jacket.

"Yes! Of course I am! After all, I could hear every single word you guys just said in the quick pace you said it all!" I said sarcastically. Alice giggled, and Bella frowned. "No. I am not ready. I couldn't understand anything you guys just said! What with the speed talking and such"

"Okay. I'll explain this to you quickly. We go outside. We hide. We pelt their house with paintballs. Then, we run" Emmett said staring straight into my eyes as if he could plant the plan into my brain forever.

"What a wonderfully explained plan, Emmett" Edward said from my left walking towards the door.

"So, are you ready my little minions?!" Emmett roared into my ear.

"Don't call me your little minion" Alice defended "I may be small, but I am _not_ your little minion"

"Fine. So, ARE YOU READY?!"

Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I all chorused a loud "yes", while Edward, being the strict person I've come to know, quickly said "no".

"Come on Edward! It'll be fun!" I said looking from him to Bella.

"Edward, have a little fun" Bella said pleading Edward to join us.

"No, I'm sorry. But this is insanity" He turned to Bella before kissing her forehead lightly. "I must leave and find Carlisle and Esme"

After Edward left, Emmett turned to Jasper and said "Get to your stations my minions!"

We all ran outside with paintball guns. I, of course, didn't have one but rather had water balloons filled with paint. "So, just pelt the house when I say minions! Okay?"

We all nodded in agreement and started to watch as our neighbors all ran into their living room and turned on the TV. We walked all the way down to our neighbors' driveway quietly watching their every move. Wow, we lived about one hundred yards away. Just as Mrs. Diamond was falling asleep on the couch, Emmett roared "MINIONS ATTACK!"

I heard Alice scream "I am not your minion!" before tons of paint was blasted onto the Diamonds house with loud bangs.

I heard Emmett laugh manically before Mr. Diamond, in his dressing gown, came running out of the house. I took this as my opportunity to throw my water balloon at him, but unfortunately it missed and hit his potted plant. His head snapped in my direction before he yelled "YOU" pointing an accusatory finger in my direction.

Emmett swore. "Shoot! Abort! Abort the mission! Run!"

I turned to grab Bella's hand ready to run, but before I could turn around I noticed that she was already at the door of the house. Alice had whipped past her and flew into the house. Jasper was grabbing all of the abandoned weapons while Emmett was still shooting his last few paintballs at the house before us.

But all my color ran from my face as I noticed that somehow, Emmett and Jasper had reached the house before me, while I still had a crazy neighbor close on my trail.

"Bella! HELP!" I cried in desperate need of a rescuer. Please! Oh my dear sweet Lord! Save me!

While I was running with all my force to the door way which was now officially fifty feet from me, I heard Mr. Diamond fall onto the ground with a thud. I turned to look at him, but was startled when two cool hands grabbed my waist and pulled me quickly into the house.

Once we were inside I looked at my rescuer. "I love you so much Edward! I owe you my soul! Thank you for saving my life!" I said as he put me down.

"No problem. What are fathers for?" He said catching Bella's eye and smiling.

Once again there were three loud bangs on the door. I cringed away from it, afraid of what Mr. and Mrs. Diamond were going to do to the family. Luckily, Carlisle took it upon himself to deal with the argument that was waiting outside the door.

"What a bunch of idiots you have raised Mr. Cullen! I can't believe your son Emmett! Did he decide to plan on this paintball attack as well?"

Carlisle looked back towards Emmett briefly before pushing Mr. Diamond out of the door frame. "Probably, and I promise to make it up to you. Our family will pay for any damage that has been caused to any of your possessions"

"I would hope so. Good night, Mr. Cullen"

"Good night, Arthur"

Carlisle closed the door and stomped over to face Emmett. "How dare you vandalize their house!"

"All I wanted was to have some fun!" Emmett defended himself. "And it's not my problem that they all agreed with me when we were talking in Kat's room"

Yeah. I remember that talk and how they all talked so fast, and then there was the attack where they all zipped pasted me into the house. . .

Suddenly, my mind opened up to a whole group of other possibilities. There is no way. No way. That what I am thinking can be true.

Cold. Speed talking. Super fast, and unbelievably strong. No they can't be, but are they?

"VAMPIRES!" I yelled pointing my finger at the family. "You guys are vampires!"

Edward stared at me. "What?"

"Vampires"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Carlisle said.

"You guys are vampires. You have to be. No one else in the world can be cold, super strong, extremely fast, and talk at wicked speed without some sort of super ability"

"Well, our cover is blown" Edward sighed from behind me raising a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"No, wait, I was actually right?" I said looking over at Bella for an explanation.

Just as she started to talk, Esme walked forward and nodded her head. "Yes. We are vampires, and I think it is time to explain to you the basics of our life style"

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	6. Vampire Talk

Disclaimer: What a depressing and lousy life I have, considering that I don't own Twilight and Stephenie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: What a depressing and lousy life I have, considering that I don't own Twilight and Stephenie Meyer does. Just to make it clear, I own nothing.**

_Previously in Abduction. . . _

_Suddenly, my mind opened up to a whole group of other possibilities. There is no way. No way. That what I am thinking can be true. _

_Cold. Speed talking. Super fast, and unbelievably strong. No they can't be, but are they? _

"_VAMPIRES!" I yelled pointing my finger at the family. "You guys are vampires!"_

_Edward stared at me. "What?"_

"_Vampires"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about" Carlisle said._

"_You guys are vampires. You have to be. No one else in the world can be cold, super strong, extremely fast, and talk at wicked speed without some sort of super ability"_

"_Well, our cover is blown" Edward sighed from behind me raising a hand to the bridge of his nose. _

"_No, wait, I was actually right?" I said looking over at Bella for an explanation. _

_Just as she started to talk, Esme walked forward and nodded her head. "Yes. We are vampires, and I think it is time to explain to you the basics of our life style"_

Kat's POV

Esme grabbed my hand and led me and the family into a much older looking room with tons of paintings everywhere. From what I had heard about the family, I expected this to be Carlisle's room, for it looked much like a study. But as I looked up at the pictures, I noticed that there was no way Carlisle, the doctor, would have random pictures of the family, and a meadow, and an old house in his work place.

"Whose room is this?" I asked as I walked over to the window and looked up into the dark sky glittering with millions of small stars.

"It's ours" Bella said as she and Edward reached the room, but she apparently had other things on her mind. "But ignore that, we have some things to explain to you"

"Should we start with the obvious?" Rosalie said looking from Edward to Carlisle.

"Yes" Carlisle said hesitantly before he walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "You were correct back there; this family is a coven of vampires"

"So. . ." I started a bit wary of the idea that my family now drinks blood. "Are you like the superficial vampires they have in the movies?"

"No" Jasper said from my side.

"Bella?" Alice suddenly called, "How about you talk to her about this considering you were the last one to be human" Bella nodded in agreement.

"I do have one question before we start" Emmett said from the side of the room walking toward me. "How did you guess that we were vampires?"

"Well, super strong, super fast, and you talk really quickly!" I said counting on my fingers. "Oh wait! I forgot! You guys are as cold as freshly laid snow. As I said before Emmett"

"That was simple enough for you" Edward said as he reappeared in the room, "considering you read about vampires, and only vampires"

"Yeah, reading about vampires like yourself is fun" I said defensively

Alice walked forward, looking skeptical about the conversation, "Are you sure, Kat, that you want to know about our lifestyle?"

"Duh"

"Okay. I'll just give you the basic facts" Bella said taking my hand "So, basically we can't sleep, we can't die, we find human food disgusting, our enemies are the werewolves, we are super fast, strong, speed talkers, have great hearing and vision, and we have a thirst for blood but this family is strange in that sense. We call ourselves 'vegetarians'"

"Why?"

"Because we don't drink human blood, but rather animal blood" Alice spoke up.

"Wow" I said feeling extremely dense. "ha-ha! I guess I shouldn't have worried"

All of the family was looking down at me like I might run from the house back to the orphanage. "What?" I asked looking around and meeting Emmett's gaze. "What are you all looking at?"

"You shouldn't feel that way" Edward said meeting my gaze. "At any moment of the night we could go crazy and attack you while you are sleeping"

"But that's absurd!" I said outraged

Bella shrugged. "That is exactly how I felt when I was human. But now, I understand what Edward means"

I looked from Bella to Edward, "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. It's nothing" Rose said walking out of the room, but before she reached her room, I heard her yell "Emmett! Get your butt down hear you f-" The rest of her words were cut off by Bella saying:

"I have one more piece of information for you. Some vampires can have special powers. Like Edward, he can read minds"

Oh no. That's just wonderful, now he knows how possessed I can be, even if I wasn't talking out loud earlier.

"Alice can see the future" Bella continued

I nodded fascinated.

"Jasper can control emotions. Emmett is super strong. Rosalie, well, she has super pigheadedness. Esme is extremely kind, and Carlisle has so much compassion" Bella paused looking over at Carlisle "Maybe a bit too much for his own good"

"What about you?" I asked my mother questioningly "I mean everyone else has a gift, so what about you?"

"My gift is a little complicated"

"What? Why?"

"Okay, so like Jasper, I can control something, but it is more the actions and thoughts of a person rather then the emotions" Bella said catching my eye.

"That must be awesome" I said picking up the book that Edward had dropped to the floor.

"It is, but sometimes it can cause trouble" Bella admitted

"Oh"

Rosalie stalked into the room, her hair soaking wet and her eyes wild. "EMMETT!" She roared walking over to him, daggers flying out of her eyes. "How dare you place a bucket of water on the door to our bedroom! You . . ." She looked down, trying to control her anger before looking up and catching my eye. "Kat would you like to join me into starting a resolution for ourselves?"

I was a little surprised by Rosalie's sudden question. But as I thought about it, everyone in this family needed some sort of change in their life. Me, a new nickname.

"Absolutely! For me, I want a nickname that is better then Kitty Cat Kat, by new years" I burst out.

Jasper looked around at us all and smiled "I'll join, but I want to control the emotions in the house a lot better"

"I want to be able to make sure my visions are accurate!" Alice followed

Everyone turned to look at Emmett, but all he said was "What?" But after everyone shifted slightly while we were waiting he got the gist. "I want to learn how to be a professional Clown!"

"You already are one" Edward mumbled underneath his breath

Rose looked over to the rest of the group and smiled "No one else wants to join?"

"No" They all chorused

"Okay good, because my resolution is going to be very difficult" Rosalie fidgeted "I am not going to curse again until new years"

"Never going to happen" Alice said leaving the room

"Rose" Edward said catching her eyes "I hope you can manage that difficult task"

"Oh, I will" She responded looking devilishly around the room "Not".

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	7. Overprotective

Disclaimer: What a depressing and lousy life I have, considering that I don't own Twilight and Stephenie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: What a depressing and lousy life I have, considering that I don't own Twilight and Stephenie Meyer does. Just to make it clear, I own nothing.**

Bella's POV

I couldn't stop checking up on Kat through the night. I would sit down and relax for about ten minutes before I would hear her cough venomously. Right when she coughed once more, Carlisle came into my bedroom.

"I think I should check on Kat" He said as he issued me to follow him.

I stood up, throwing my small blanket into a ball and followed Carlisle out of the room. "I was just about to get you. She's been doing that all night"

"I know"

"Do you think she'll be okay to go to school tomorrow?" I asked nervously

"She'll be going to school?" Carlisle asked suddenly stopping and looking me straight in the face

"Why not? She's only fourteen! She still has time to live her life" I started as we walked down the hallway to Kat's room. "Anyway, if you didn't let me skip school when I was human, I'm not going to let Kat"

"We did sometimes" Carlisle said as we reached Kat's room.

"Yeah, okay. Every once in a blue moon!" I responded with major sarcasm.

I slowly opened Kat's door, and right away, I was blasted with a light reflecting off from the bed. "Hey" Kat said quietly as we peeked out heads through the door.

"Why are you still up?" I asked defensively

Kat shrugged "I couldn't sleep, so I just started to read" She said lamely. "Sorry if my coughing was keeping you guys up"

"Kat?" Carlisle asked walking over to her

"Yes"

"Vampires, remember?" He said pointing to himself, and then over to me.

"Right" she nodded obviously understanding her mistake. "Sorry, I forgot"

I reached over to the light switch and flipped it on. Kat squinted her eyes until they adjusted.

"Kat, Carlisle is a doctor, and because you keep coughing we are getting worried. He's just going to check your throat and temperature. We want to make sure that you'll be able to go to school tomorrow!"

"School?!" Kat asked incredulously

"Yes" Carlisle said whipping a thermometer out of his back pocket. "Now, open wide"

Right before the thermometer went into Kat's mouth she said "I don't know why you guys are so concerned about my health when I'm going to be changed into a vampire soon"

Carlisle continued placing the thermometer in Kat's mouth before he fully understood her comment. He turned his head to mine and I understood completely what he meant when he raised his eyebrows and looked quickly over to the door.

"Um Kat, we'll be right back" I said placing my blanket down on top of Kat as she turned her attention back to her book.

Once Carlisle and I were outside, I called out softly. "Edward, I need you!"

He stuck his head out of a door with concern plastered onto his face before running swiftly up to me. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No. Edward" I stated shaking my head. "I need your help"

He looked over to Carlisle then back at me. "Carlisle can't figure this out?"

"It's a bit more complicated" I said staring down at my feet. "Kat," I looked up into Edward's beautiful and elegant honey eyes. "Wants to become one of us"

"You mean. . ."

"Yes" Carlisle nodded

"She wants to become a. . ." Edward couldn't seem to get the rest of the words out of his mouth. It was as if saying 'vampire' was a curse. Where did this come from? That never happened to him.

Edward stared at me in shock. "That's never going to happen" He said furiously

"I know that, but I just need your help to lay down the law" I said quietly

Edward sighed then nodded. "Alright, let's go"

Carlisle, Edward, and I walked back into Kat's room and she smiled. "Can yous takes thish thermometersh outs of my mouth now, Carlislesh!" Kat tried to say while the thermometer was still in her mouth.

"Right," Carlisle said walking towards Kat and lifting the thermometer from her mouth making a small 'pop'. "Hm . . . You seem to be normal"

"Good" I said walking over to the left side of Kat's bed and sitting down next to her.

"Why again are you all worried about my health?" Kat said laying the book she was reading down on her bedside table and looking up at me, then to Edward.

"Because" I started looking over to Edward for support.

"You are not becoming a vampire any time soon" Edward said firmly placing his hands down on the bed frame.

"What!?" Kat asked looking from Carlisle to me, "I thought I was going to be changed because I live in a house full of vampires!"

"Nope. Not going to happen" Edward said looking directly into Kat's face.

"Kat" Carlisle said catching my eyes before continuing. "Even if you were changed into a vampire right here, and now, I doubt that you would be able to make it through the change"

"You sound like my book" Kat said looking down solemnly at her hands

"Carlisle's right, Kat" Edward said placing his hand under his chin. "I don't think you would be able to stand the pain"

"The pain?"

"Kat, you will have to go through three days of torturous pain to become one of us. You are too fragile for it right now. Maybe, and I repeat _maybe,_ in a couple years, but not now. You are even more fragile then Bella was when I first met her" Edward stated throwing a small smirk towards me.

I frowned. "I really doubt that she is as fragile as I was. Edward, I couldn't walk over any flat surface without causing injury to my body"

"Never mind what Bella is saying" Carlisle said looking straight at Kat. "You are still too fragile for any kind of change"

"You understand, right?" I asked Kat quietly

"Yeah. I understand" She paused looking up at us again. "Thanks for clearing that up guys" She yawned. "I feel really tired now. Good night!"

"Good night Kat" I said as I pushed Carlisle and Edward out of the door, leaving Kat alone to fall asleep in her own slumber land.

Kat's POV

Even after Bella, Edward, and Carlisle had come in to check on me, I still couldn't fall asleep.

Knowing that I wasn't going to be changed was as if my whole world had been demolished. When I first went to bed, I was astonished at the fact that my family was a bunch of vampires, and I immediately expected that I would be changed into one. Obviously not right away, but later. But I can't say that Edward will change me in a couple years. I will still be too fragile.

Now, I felt like death. I have to go to school tomorrow. Without Trina, or . . . Neveh. And I will never be changed into a vampire.

I wonder if this family really cares about me.

What a really pathetic life I have. Hm . . . I guess I have to do things for myself around here, which might include abandoning this place.

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	8. Eggs and Bacon

Male with the letters switched around is lame

**Disclaimer: What a depressing and lousy life I have, considering that I don't own Twilight and Stephenie Meyer does. Just to make it clear, I own nothing.**

Kat's POV

When I woke up, I felt like there was a frog in my throat. Ugh. I seriously don't want to go to school. Not without my best friends. . . but, maybe Trina will be out of custody and then she will be at the school so I can have at least one person to talk to.

I doubt that.

But maybe my plan won't need to be so disastrous. Maybe the first part can be erased, so that I won't have to freak out Bella, Edward, Alice and the rest of the family. Maybe I could just go away in the forest to clear my head and get all this craziness out, so that I could come back and be all cheery again. Maybe . . . just maybe. .

There was a loud bang from my door and I groaned. " I know, I know" I mumbled against my blankets. "What time do I have to leave anyway?"

Just when I expected it, a hand placed itself on my back. "You are going to leave with Alice at seven thirty" Esme soft voice filtered itself through the room before I lifted myself off my pillow and faced Esme.

I ruffled my hair with my hands before asking "Where's Bella?" A delicious aroma swam through my nostrils at that moment, and I was sure that bacon and eggs were being made. "Is she making the breakfast?"

"Yes. Bella is the only one out of all of us who knows how to cook. She still remembers everything from her human life, for some strange reason. But that may be because she knew us, and knowing a vampire may have caused her to remember the family and everything that happened when she met us" Esme explained

I slowly got out of bed and was startled by Alice jumping in the room holding a neatly pair of folded jeans and a cute top. "Here are your clothes! I thought you'd love this outfit for your first day of school"

I stared at the jeans and top and smiled brightly. "Alice!" I squealed "I love it! It is so adorable!"

Alice beamed, nodding in agreement before she reminded me. "Don't forget that we leave in . . ." She looked down at her watch "twenty minutes. Hurry up!"

I got dressed quickly and Alice and Esme left the room to give me some privacy.

"Kat! KAT! _KAT!_"

Emmett's voice bounced of the hallway walls as I made my way over to the kitchen. "You better make sure this stench is removable" Rosalie said to Edward who was passing Bella two eggs. "And, I'm _not _going to eat it"

"Oh, yes you are! We all are" Bella corrected "So, Kat doesn't feel so awkward eating in front of us. I remember you guys doing it to me, so I want to make sure she doesn't feel so uncomfortable"

"EW!" Emmett said walking toward the simmering bacon, "I really don't want to eat that! It looks as bad as it smells"

"Bella, have you ever noticed that male with the letters switched around is lame?!" Rosalie asked as she walked over to the dinning room table and sat down, waiting patiently to meet her doom.

I burst out into laughter! So maybe I was overestimating my family! They were all so funny! I can't believe I wanted to ditch school earlier!

"Hm" Bella interrupted my cloudy thoughts. "I never really noticed that"

Edward turned and glared in my direction before Alice walked over to him and nodded. "She's changed her mind"

SHOOT! I forgot. They all can see what I'm planning when ever they want to. Well, I guess that plan is out the window.

Alice turned to me and frowned. "I guess I have to eat breakfast for you don't I?"

"No. No. No. You guys don't have to! I understand that you love blood instead of bacon and eggs!"

Bella hissed. "We _are_ going to eat this meal even if you say no, Kat. We don't want you to feel too awkward, and anyway . . . now we can continue on our human facade!"

"Come on Bella! We don't seriously need to eat this hideous meal in front of NO ONE!" Jasper complained.

"Jasper, stop complaining, and get eating!" Edward said as he placed the ignoramus plate of bacon onto the kitchen table.

"Okay, Kat you can have first dibs" As Bella placed the eggs on the kitchen table the Cullen family cringed away from it.

"Thanks" I said as eggs and bacon was served to the whole family.

The food was delicious! The eggs had the perfect flavoring to them and the bacon was nice and crisp. But even thought the food was so good, each of my family members before me ate the food as if they were in pain.

Edward was the best at composing his features. Jasper frowned as he looked at his plate of eggs, and Alice started to mumble things like "such a piece of trash", "inedible meal" and "tastes like pooh". Rosalie would scrunch up her nose in disgust as it entered her mouth while Emmett would have to force the bacon down his throat. Esme, Carlisle and  
Bella all tried vigorously to keep their faces free of the disgust they felt, but they all failed miserably. Edward ate the delicious meal as if he was in a different world. He stared off into the distance the whole time, and when he finished I barely heard him say "Ugh. That was revolting"

"Thanks Bella!" I said as I grabbed my school bag and jacket. "That meal was extremely good!"

"I'm glad someone liked it!" Bella nodded as she started washing the dishes quietly. She turned in my direction. "Have a good day at school Kat"

I mumbled thanks before Alice grabbed me by the arm and led me over to her Porsche.

Once we were ten miles away from the house, Alice spoke. "I can't believe you Kat" She started with.

I was so startled by her words that I jumped. "What?" I said starring at her in the face. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"You were going to run away" She stated plainly. "What a wrong idea you had"

"How was that a bad idea?"

Alice's eyes left the road and turned to me "You would have gotten lost, hungry, and cold. Eventually," she shrugged "you would have died"

I gasped. "I would have come back"

"No, you wouldn't"

"Alice, I would have tried to come back at least"

"But you wouldn't know your way back and you wouldn't have any food, so . . . you would get sick and end up dying!"

"No! I wouldn't have died! I planned on bringing a map!"

"Kat, you don't understand!" Alice said rolling her eyes "You would most definitely have died"

"Why? How?" I said utterly upset

"Vampires"

"Huh?" I said blinking rapidly "What do you mean, vampires?"

"Vampires would have come and killed you"

"huh?" I said again. "How do you know this?"

"Psychic!" She pointed at herself. Alice shrugged "At least you changed your mind and decided on staying here. Why did you want to leave anyway?"

I sighed. "I just want to go someplace to clear my mind. Like a meadow, or a pond, or a _lake!"_ My face lit up as at my epiphany.

"Well, then that's where we'll go" Alice said smiling lightly and taking a sharp right heading towards that perfect place that I wanted to go.


	9. Who is she?

Welcome to my loose interpretation of clean

**Disclaimer: Never in a million years will I own anything but the plot to this story. Not even Twilight. –tear-**

Kat's POV

Alice needs to give me some kind of hint the next time she scares me half to death by saying that I was going to be eaten by vampires. Of course, she would probably have been right, but I still didn't want to give in.

When we finally reached the lake I was in awe. The sky was starting to have a faint tint of pink in it from the clouds and all I could do was stare. The lake was surrounded by perfectly colored trees where some of the leaves were drifting away from the branches slowly down into the lake below.

There were small picnic tables here, and there with soft tablecloths laid across them. Alice, who had left me alone to think, ran to the other side of the lake and slowly came over with the boat for me. I was in my own personal heaven. I couldn't believe that there could be such a place!

"Are you ever going to get inside this boat?" Alice asked me making me come out of my shock

"Huh? Oh yeah" I said climbing in and sitting across from Alice, on the other side of the boat.

We sat in silence for a while, but when I looked back down at my watch I noticed it had only been two minutes.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" I asked her quietly gazing around at the colorful scene before me.

"Hm…" She pondered "I guess. I mean, the Roman Empire can definitely kick this lake's butt"

"True" I said thinking about what she had said earlier. "Alice?" I asked her

She responded with a small "hmm?"

"Just out of curiosity. . ." I started apprehensively "Did you know the vampire you saw earlier in your vision?"

She looked at me blankly with confusion written all over her face.

"You know, the one that was supposed to kill me?"

"Oh. No" She said looking to the other side of the lake again. "That was a bit odd. Normally when there is another vampire in town, we can pin point their exact location, but not this time"

"Strange" I agreed.

There was a soft buzzing coming from the side of Alice's pants. "What do they want now?" Alice mumbled darkly as she took the phone out of her pants pocket and stared at me. "They always want me to check random things, like if the Volturi are coming over for a tea party"

"The Volturi? They want to come over and have a tea party? Why would they? I thought that they would only come out of Volterra when packs of vampires attacked humans in one specific area. " I asked curiously

"I'll explain later" Alice said as she picked up the phone petulantly. "Do tell, what do you wish me to do now"

I watched as Alice's face fell into a slump and she rolled her eyes listening to the other vampire speak into the phone. "Okay, okay. I'll be there as soon as possible" She said standing in the boat, but miraculously not causing it to flip over. "Bye"

The phone snapped shut before Alice's head turned in my direction. "Gosh they can be so annoying. Anyway, they want me to go home to explain some of the decorations in your room. Apparently they aren't happy with the attire"

"By they, you mean. . .?"

"Edward, Carlisle, Rose and Esme"

"Right"

"I'll be back" Alice said before she jumped straight into the water.

"What the. . .?" I mumbled as the water splashed up and hit my face

"Sorry, but don't you think this is the perfect weather for a swim?" She asked casually as she dove over to the shore and began running in the direction of the house.

I watched her leave with amazement running across my eyes. I had never seen a vampire move that fast before. Yes, I had seen the family run up and down staircases, but never out of a pond and straight towards a house.

And, do all vampires have the grace of a ballerina? Alice just stood swiftly up, and the boat didn't tip! And, how could she have jumped off the boat without it leaning over drastically to one side? Stupid annoying vampire family who won't change me because the changing process is apparently too painful for a fourteen year old.

Hm. . . I wonder what my life would be like if I were a vampire. Well, for one, I would be graceful. I could just stand in this boat like this . . . Whoa! I can actually stand in a boat without causing it to fall over! . . . and then I would be able to curtsey like a queen woul-

"AHH" I yelled as I failed to perform a curtsey in the boat, flipping it over and sinking towards the bottom of the lake. But right before I fell, I heard a gasp and saw a blond girl, that was definitely not Rose, staring back at me in worry.

But I didn't have time to worry about that as my body sank under water. Darkness cleansed my eyelids as they shut quickly to keep the blasphemy water away. But against my good judgment I realized I needed to see to get myself back towards the watery surface.

But I wasn't resurfacing, and when I looked down at my struggling legs, I noticed they were caught on a tree branch. I jerked my legs up towards me, but I did not prevail in getting my legs free. The branch was poking through the heel of my jeans, and I was loosing all oxygen fast.

I don't want to die! NO! Not going to happen! No way possible! Why isn't that person helping! Is she too scared? Did _she _go into shock? For it felt like I just did!

My foot moved in the water searching for the branch caught in my jeans. Finally, my shivering foot felt a hard slimy object lying on the floor of the lake. I kicked it will all my force and was amazed when it broke and I was free to swim to the surface.

My lungs expanded as fresh air ran through my body. Not only did I feel extremely weak – too weak to push the boat back over— I wasn't sure if I could make it to shore. But, I pushed myself until I finally reached the hard, muddy ground.

Where is she? Who is she? Why didn't she help me when I was underwater?

I coughed, some water pouring out from my mouth. I felt my body shivering and I knew immediately that staying out on the boat while Alice was gone was a huge mistake.

"Kat!" A familiar voice called from behind me. "Kat! Kat! Here wrap this around yourself to keep you warm" Alice was sitting on the ground next to me rubbing my arm in attempt to warm my body. "Everyone is so worried! I saw you try to curtsey and then you fell, and when you didn't get back up. . ."

"Thanks for the blanket" My voice was shaky when I spoke.

"No problem. I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Alice stood offering a hand to me. "Come on. You are not going to school today!" She said as we walked over to the car while my gut had a strange feeling about the appearance of the girl.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	10. Insane Song Writers

DISCLAIMER: Wow

**DISCLAIMER: Wow. How anyone could consider this writing near the Excellency of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. Never in a million years would I be able to own Twilight and all its Excellency. Nope. Never. **

Edward's POV

What the heck just happened? I know I was upset with Kat's room design, but when Alice came in to talk to me about it, she flipped her lid. Then she had a vision and sped out of the house like a speed demon. It was as if Bella had jumped from a cliff again.

"EDWARD! Why do you want me to explain every single little thing I do? I saw that Kat was obsessed with vampires so I decorated her room around that theme! What is the big deal!" Alice had said running through the door, eventually reaching the table and slamming her fist down.

"Whoa. . . Alice. Calm down. I wasn't this angry about it! I know you love to decorate rooms, but I didn't really go ballistic did I?" I said turning for encouragement from Bella.

"Edward" She started nervously "You did get out of control for a minute there"

"What do you mean?"

"You sort of ran into our bedroom and flung all your CD's to the floor then jumped on them, smashing them to a million pieces" Bella said cautiously looking at Alice then back at me.

"Oh." I said looking back at Bella and smiling gently.

"I guess I'll go clean that up, then" I sped straight up to the room and stared wide eyed at the floor before me. Every single CD was trashed. The silver glinted faintly across the windows as I stared down at my music depressingly. I quickly reached for the broom and cleaned up the sight before me. As I reached the closet I noticed that there was one CD that remained. I stared absentmindedly as I read the cover. 'Bella's Lullaby'.

"Alice! Where are you going! What do you mean Kat's in danger! Alice!" Bella was screaming for Alice and as I ran towards the window I saw her speed off in her car.

I jumped from my window and raced after her. I had gotten to her window, before I knocked lightly on the glass. She snapped her head in my direction and stared at me.

'Kat is in danger, but I can handle it. Go keep Bella company! She'll be devastated by the time I get back'. Alice thought to me ordering me to go back to Bella.

"Fine" I said freezing in my tracks. I watched as the Porsche drifted away in front of me speeding so quickly towards Kat.

Now, I was walking slowly back towards our house, hoping that Alice kept her mind open for me to see if Kat was alright or not.

It's strange, but even though Kat and I started off on a rough spot. . . I actually worried about her. I wanted her to be home with Bella, safe.

As I reached the house, I noticed that the Porsche was sitting in the driveway and Alice was leading Kat in through the door way. Alice's eyes turned in my direction when she heard my footsteps. _She is freezing. She almost drowned and now she keeps telling me about this girl. Apparently there was another girl around when she drowned; personally I think it might be that vampire I saw yesterday. Good thing she wasn't thirsty at the time. _

I nodded back at Alice in understanding before we walked as a group into the house. Bella was sitting in a ball on the couch and as soon as she saw Kat she rushed forward and hugged her fiercely. "Kat!" She gave Kat a look over and frowned. "Why are you all wet?"

"There was a girl. She didn't help me! Why, wouldn't she though?" Kat mumbled as Bella dragged her off up the stairs so she could change.

Kat's POV

Wow. Who knew that you could feel so cold after drowning? But . . . that's not important.

WHO WAS THAT GIRL!? Why did she just stand their and not bother to help me?

I was drowning! DID SHE SEE THAT!?

"Bella" I said my teeth chattering "Can I take a quick . . . a qui. . a quick shower?"

Bella nodded as she let me go to take a hot shower allowing my muscles to move again.

Once I felt the warm water falling down my face, I was extremely tired. If that stupid girl had helped me, then I probably wouldn't be so tired.

Why, oh why, do all these crazy things happen to me. They never happened to Neveh or Trina . . . well. . . now they are.

I looked back on my mishap depressingly. Not only did the girl not want to help, but now there is a kid out in the forest living alone. Ugh. I have to find her.

The rest of my shower passed quickly. When I walked back into my room I noticed that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward were all waiting there for me.

"Hey kid. How are ya?" Emmett asked me as fell onto my bed.

"Lousy"

"I told you. I expected that at the least." Bella said pointing over at Alice who frowned.

"Bella that doesn't meant that she doesn't want to play a game with us!"

I looked between Alice and Bella and frowned. Alice wants me to play a game after almost drowning? Um . . . Okay.

"What kind of game were you interested in?"

Edward leaned in to my ear and whispered. "Watch, Alice will say truth or dare"

"HIDE AND SEEK!"

"Hide and seek. Trains and sewing machines. All those years they were here first" I started to mumble incoherently.

"What about sewing machines?" Rosalie asked me curiously.

"Nothing. I was just singing the lyrics to a song"

"What song?" She questioned

"Hide and Seek"

"And" Alice started dramatically "Kat agrees with me so let's go!"

"No Alice, I was answering Rose's question. She asked me what song I was singing and I said Hide and Seek"

"By Imogen Heap?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yep"

"She has a great voice"

"I know. Don't you just love her songs?"

"Of course I do! Who Wouldn't?"

"I don't know! Anyone who does is just a complete-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Alice roared. She took deep breath and continued on. "I think that it is time for us to play the game so that we can't keep talking about insane song writers"

"Never get on her bad side" Edward whispered quietly and Alice shot him a look.

Jasper, who was startled by Alice's outburst, nodded quickly and said "Okay. Let's meet outside and we'll discuss the rules of the game, but someone needs to go tell Carlisle"

"Kat, Emmett and I will do it" Rose added before I disappeared in the house with her and Emmett.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	11. Yodelai

DISCLAIMER: I don't think anyone like me could match up to Stephenie Meyers greatness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think anyone like me could match up to Stephenie Meyers greatness. So I guess it is time to stop thinking that we own Twilight, because unfortunately we don't.**

Bella's POV

Oh no.

Not hide and seek.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

"Um Edward?" I said as I looked over to my husband who was leading me out side. "Would you mind if we didn't play hide and seek?"

"What?" He asked turning to face me in amazement. "Bella! You know how important this game is to me!" He said sarcastically. "Bella, if we don't play Alice will shred us to millions of pieces"

"Oh. Right"

"Anyway, this game of hide and seek sounds really stupid. . ." He paused looking over at Emmett for a second "Which means that Emmett will obviously do something really stupid and we will all come out of it laughing"

I nodded as we finally reached Jasper and Alice who were standing outside waiting for the rest of the family.

"How is this going to work?" I asked Jasper quickly.

"You'll see" He stated plainly as Emmett and Rosalie came walking out with Kat at their side. All of them were laughing their heads off.

"You should have seen him!" Rosalie started "Carlisle thinks we are complete loons!"

"We told him that we were going to play hide and seek" Emmett said "But then Kat added. . . I can't describe it that well. We'll just say it the way we did for Carlisle. Edward you be Carlisle"

"Okay" Edward said reluctantly

"Carlisle" Rose said walking up to him. "Do you and Esme want to join our game?"

"This is where you say 'What game are you playing'" Emmett whispered to Edward

"What game are you playing?" Edward asked playing along with Emmett's stupidity

"We are going to play hide and seek" Emmett stated

"Cullen style!" Kat said deviously.

"Now, how is that funny?" I asked feeling out of the joke

"Well I guess it was a –you had to have been there- thing" Kat admitted

"Okay . . . that might have been funny" Alice admitted. After she said that she immediately stopped herself and looked around. "But, can we please get on with the game?"

Jasper turned and looked around to finally face Kat. "Okay, so the next few rules do not apply to you"

"Jasper that is so annoying!" Edward said abruptly

"You have to follow them Edward. You and Alice especially"

"I know that, but I do not want to wear ear plugs!"

"Hey, if I am wearing ear plugs, you are"

"We are wearing what?!" Rosalie and Alice shrieked.

"Ear plugs" Jasper said

"NO!" I said in humility "The last time I wore ear plugs I got hit in the head with a base ball!"

"Huh?" Kat asked confused

"I'll tell you later. Now more rules" Jasper continued "Edward and Alice, you can not be the seeker"

"Why not? You know that is my favorite part Jazzy!" Alice whined

"Two words Alice. Supernatural talents" Jasper turned to me and said "Now, Bella. You are forbidden to command someone into telling you where they are"

Jasper stopped when Kat let out a ferocious cough interrupting him. "Sorry" She said looking down at the ground her cheeks flushing.

"We are only going to play this game on our property and Bella's cottage house over there" He said pointing over to my small little home showing Kat the place. "If we are the seeker and we get stuck, we will yodel." He stated calmly still explaining the rules to us, but most importantly Kat.

"Yodel? With ear plugs in? How will that work?" Emmett said quietly.

"Put these in" Edward said holding a pair of ear plugs for him. Emmett did so. "Now, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Edward roared into Emmett's ear.

"HOLY CROW! Edward, shut up!" Rosalie said raising her hands to her ear, as Kat did the same.

"Okay" Emmett said looking over at Jasper. "I can see that that will work. But how will we hear Kat"

"I think we will sense Kat's presence so she doesn't need to be bothered with yodeling like a fool unless she wants too" I said obviously.

"Right. I guess you are correct."

"So, whose going to be the first seeker?" Kat asked from the side lines.

Everyone shifted nervously. "I'll do it if no one particularly wants too" Kat volunteered.

"Okay… Count to sixty!" I said speeding off towards my small cottage away from the rest of the group.

Kat's POV

Great. Now I have to find six, unusually fast vampires. Not going to happen.

"fifty eight . . . fifty nine . . . sixty" I called out through the air.

As I began to walk I went over all of the rules. Yodel if in need of help. That's about it. Hm . . .

"YODELAHEEHOO!" I called out through the house.

"Yodelai!" A small and petite voice called out from above.

Alice.

I ran up the steps before being run into by a large male, who was running off in the other direction. "EMMETT!" I called as he began to run down the steps away from me.


	12. Riddles

AHH

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

Kat's POV

"Emmett you freak!" I yelled as he managed to get away from me. "Now, time to find the rest of them"

I looked around nervously, and suddenly it came to me. There was a small door under the staircase that I haven't checked out yet. Maybe I should go look there.

I walked down the stairs and looked around me before turning swiftly to the door on my right. The handle was polished clear, but I could not open it. It was as if someone had jammed it purposely.

Ignoring the door, I walked over to the window to try and sneak a peek of one of the vampires I was wishing to see. On the faucet was a piece of paper labeled: 'Kitty Cat Kat'.

"God. Don't they all know I hate that nickname?" I said opening the small paper.

**I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! LOOK FOR ME WHERE WE FIRST MET!**

What the heck was that letter about?

Oh Gosh. A Riddle. I suck at these!

I looked down at the paper and frowned. Well, the first sentence tells me nothing, and Bella met me at the orphanage, I couldn't have gotten this from her.

So who is left. Emmett. He's not that smart, but he can be that immature. Jasper. Possibly. Alice. . .

Alice.

Where did I meet her? Hm… living room.

I turned back around and stared at the open room before me. This is not at all fair. They are superbly good at hiding.

"Yodaleheehoo!" I cried through out the house.

Five yodalai's echoed throughout the house causing my ears to ring. "Holy crow! Do they have to yell so loud?" I mumbled softly.

This is not going to work. I am going to fail miserably. The least I could do was try, right?

I walked towards the front door and opened it slowly. There was no movement around me.

Silence.

Stillness.

Nothing.

Well, isn't this just a little bit boring.

My eyes glazed around the trees, before it stopped on the small cottage next to us. Was that in the boundaries of the game?

I ran as quietly as possible to the house. The door was ajar, so I was able to sneak in quietly.

I stared at the small living room before me.

Who lived here? Apparently no one had in a couple months. There was a layer of dust lying on top of everything and I couldn't see my face in the mirror because of it.

I looked over at the stars and spotted footprints. Small foot prints. Alice.

Wait. I bet it isn't Alice. The last time I thought Alice was somewhere, I was attacked by Emmett.

Nope. That's Alice. It has to be.

I marched up the stairs not caring if I was attacked again, but as I reached the top of the steps. There was a creak from the window down the hall. There she was. That girl. I could only catch a small glimpse of her head, but I could tell that it was her. She was staring at me, watching my every move.

"Hey!" I said frustrated. "Why didn't you help me when-" She jumped from the window and was out of sight. I ran over to the window and saw her jog of into the distance.

She was gone.

"UGH!" I said extremely frustrated. "I was that close! THAT CLOSE!" I said ruffling my hair.

"Bella?" his velvet voice echoed off the walls.

I turned around surprised when I saw Edward standing there. "I found you"

"No. I'm not playing anymore. This is ridiculous. We have so many more advantages then you do" He paused looking over at my frustrated state. "Would you like me to tell you where the rest of them are?"

I paused looking over at him curiously. Would he tell me? I stared at his calm figure, looking innocent. Yes. He most definitely would. But maybe later after I figure out _who this girl is!_

"Not now. I have to do something. Can you go inside the house and get me a glass of water" I feigned a cough. "I need something for my throat"

"Sure. I'll be right back"

"Take your time. I don't need it right away" He started for the window. "Wait! Can you go get Alice? I need to talk to her" Big lie. I know, but I need make him go away from me so I can search for the girl.

"Alright I'll be right" he was staring out the window.

I thought I was free from the him when he started heading for the window, but apparently I was not.

"Who the hell is that?" He mumbled. Then he jumped.

I looked over to the window to see who it was, but I knew who it was when he asked me. I had no need to look out the window after him. It was that girl! That annoying no named girl!

I ran down the steps and flung myself out the door. I was going to catch that girl. Edward appeared out of nowhere. "Do you know who that kid was?"

"No" I lied, hoping furiously that he wouldn't be searching my mind.

"Okay" He said looking at me suspiciously "I'll go get your water" He turned around and swiftly entered the house.

And I was off again. Searching for that weird disappearing kid! Why was she always running away from me?

I started panting as I started running, my breath was coming in short and jagged. But as I rounded the corner of the house, I was hit again by something hard.

No way is this Emmett again. But when I saw the person who ran into me I stopped and blacked out.

The girl had hit me, and hard. My head started to feel a little dizzy and I sat down against the wall letting my head rest down safely. So many things were running through my head, but I was aware of only one thought as I closed my eyes.

Now I think I need to talk to Alice.


	13. Cornered

The girl's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Ugh. That's depressing**

**Sorry about the confusion. Here is the last previously posted chapter. I hope to update as soon as possible. **

**-Moonchild101713**

**Alice's POV**

Kat. Hurt on the ground without any help.

Bella. Cornered.

The girl, breathing heavily with a scared look in her eyes. Hidden behind some trees.

Jasper. Depressed.

Rosalie. Annoyed.

Edward. Rescuing.

Emmett. Water. Wait, what?

Carlisle. Healing.

Esme. Dry Sobs.

My eyes readjusted with unbelievable speed.

Whoa! Too many visions all at once.

Wait. Shoot. What is going to happen to all my family? I turned quickly around myself noticing that the only way out of my hiding spot was going to take ten minutes, for I had cramped myself into a suitcase that had ten locks on it. Plus I had Jasper lock me in here and hand me the key. Now I have to try and attempt to reach my hand out and unlock these locks to save my family.

**Jasper's POV**

Why did Rosalie have to follow me? I mean, now we are going to be caught so easily.

I was sitting in the corner of Bella's old house, when Rosalie passed me so quickly. Not long after Kat came running up the steps after her.

Kat was frustrated as I heard her voice issue through the walls. Why is she mad at rose? What did she do?

Edward came into the house quietly. "Hey Jazz. Do you know where Kat is?" he whispered

"Yeah, just up the stairs"

As Edward ran swiftly up the stairs I gave him a nod and left the building. I could hear them from outside, but that isn't what caught my attention. Rosalie was sitting by the front doors, and in the middle of out garden was a girl trying to hide from us.

I heard Edward mumble "Who the hell is that!" and watched the girl jump up from her position and flee away from us.

Taking charge I joined in with Rose spotting the commotion. _Ed. Rose and I can try to get her. _

Edward turned completely hearing my mind, then nodded and proceeded back towards the house where Kat had just come out. They continued their conversation, but did I care? No. It was time to hunt down this little sneak.

The girl ran behind the house running much too quickly then vanished into the forest. Good thing I still have her sent.

"Rose!" I yelled across the way. "Go that way" I pointed towards the left "And I'll go this way. We'll corner her"

**Rosalie's POV**

My family is officially cursed. Ever since Edward fell in love with Bella, our family has had the hardest decisions to make.

I can't believe I now have to chase this vampire around our house. I don't want to do this! But then again this is a major threat to our family considering we are getting larger. Maybe that's why we are being attacked so often. Our family is too big.

Ugh. I have to stop thinking so negatively.

Right.

Now back to running after this girl. Hopefully Jasper and I will catch her.

Too bad that isn't what happened. When we met up, she was gone.

**The Girl's POV**

Oh God. I have to run. I have two furiously curious vampires chasing my tail, and I just hurt a girl, I might have even killed the girl. Killing a girl by running into her isn't the best scenario right now. Especially when you want to join her family.

Ugh. Hopefully I didn't kill her, maybe just put her into shock.

Behind me I heard him speak. "Here you ar- KAT! Kat, Kat, Kat. . . are you awake? CARLISLE!" A small clatter fell to the ground like a glass had just fallen without spilling.

There was a swift movement from the closest bush and Carlisle Cullen came running out of the bushes towards her.

I know this family. Edward Cullen, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, and now Bella. But why would she be here. That girl. She drowned earlier. How can she be alive?

**Kat's POV**

I woke with a start. Something freezing was laid on my head, and when I noticed that it wasn't anything but Carlisle I let my mind slip away back into sleep.

**Carlisle's POV**

Kat looked up into my eyes blankly then laid her head back on the ground and drifted again. She's in shock, just let her rest.

"Carlisle?" Esme was calling me from behind.

"Yes?"

**Esme's POV**

I looked down at the poor girl and frowned. I started crying soft, dry sobs. "Is she dead?"

"No. Just knocked out"

"What do we do?"

"Let her rest I think. She'll be fine in a couple minutes"

Thank God.

**Edward's POV**

I'm going to kill that vampire. I know she did this. That _freak _will never harm my daughter ever again.

Kat wasn't kidding around earlier when she told us that she saw a girl as she started to drown. That girl wasn't a girl, but a vampire.

Of course . . .

Why does this always happen to my family?

**Bella's POV**

Kat. Why did Edward just scream her name, and then Carlisle's? What happened? Oh gosh.

"Kat" I mumbled glumly

Then it happened. A rush of trees, the swift sweet smell, the new presence of a being.

Someone was behind me.

"There you are" The voice came behind me.

I turned and froze in place. This was the person Kat described to us earlier. I remember Kat said that she didn't help her, but rather watched her drown.

"EDWARD!"

**Emmett's POV**

Edward called out to Kat, and I saw from a distance that she was down. On the ground. No color in her cheeks.

Not going to happen. I am not going to let this happen to my new sister!

I flung myself from behind the bush and sprinted to Kat, where I picked up the fallen glass of water. I was ready to pour the water on Kat's face with what was left of it , when Bella screamed defensively for Edward.

Shoot.

**Bella's POV**

She inched closer. "Please. Help me"

"Um" I stuttered.

"I'm not trying to hurt you"

"Then why are you here" I asked confused

"Please. I need your help"

I looked at the innocent girl suspiciously, slightly curious if she was pulling my tail. She seemed kind enough, I mean, she does look the least bit melancholy.

But even as I thought this, one question haunted my mind.

Who the heck is this girl, and why is she stalking my family?


	14. No duh, Mr Obvious

**Hey! Wow. I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. BOO me! Okay, so now that i am back in school and my friends are giving me inspiration, i have decided to update. Sorry about the long wait! THanks for reading! **

**-Moonchild101713**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. There I said the sad inconvenient truth. **

**Bella's POV**

_She inched closer. "Please. Help me"_

"_Um" I stuttered._

"_I'm not trying to hurt you"_

"_Then why are you here" I asked confused_

"_Please. I need your help"_

_I looked at the innocent girl suspiciously, slightly curious if she was pulling my tail. She seemed kind enough, I mean, she does look the least bit melancholy._

_But even as I thought this, one question haunted my mind. _

_Who the heck is this girl, and why is she stalking my family?_

"Who are you?" I asked puzzled.

The girl frowned looking at me. "I'm Neveh. Neveh Rinsler. I was abducted from the Rouen Orphanage a couple weeks ago by a pair of vampires"

Edward came swiftly around the corner and froze looking between me and Neveh searching my face for answers.

'Don't hurt her.' I ordered him contacting him through my mind

"Please. Help me" She said again looking from me to Edward.

"Who is she?" He asked me looking curiously at Neveh.

"She's Neveh. Kat's friend who was abducted a while ago" I said watching Edward circle Neveh with curiosity etched on his face.

"You injured Kat" He stated plainly

"I know. I didn't mean to though. I ran in to her accidentally" Neveh said looking down at the ground. She paused looking Edward in the eye. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine" Edward said looking from her to me. He paused looking over at me. Neveh's face fell as she understood that Edward read her mind. "She wants to know if she can join our family"

My body froze.

"Neveh wants to?" I asked surprised.

"Please" Neveh begged placing her hard hand onto my shoulder.

I turned to look at her. "I can't control that. That's all up to Carlisle. Not me" I paused looking between Edward and myself. "I don't even know if it is possible. Considering how it will affect Kat"

"I could stay hidden in your cottage! That's what I have been doing this whole time. I've only followed you when you went hunting and followed your lifestyle" Neveh said looking up so I could notice her eyes for the first time. Honey brown. "Please. I wouldn't have any contact with her. I promise"

I stared blank eyed at Neveh's face. "How do I know I can trust you?" I asked remembering Kat's drowning incident.

"You can't" She said bravely. "I'm a newborn. I have gained some strength by understanding that animal blood can suffice for human, but I haven't not had human before." She glanced between me and Edward. "Please, I don't want to attack humans. I never wanted to be a vampire, but now I am forced to. Please."

Edward intertwined his hand into mine before glancing over at Neveh. "Come on. It's time to find Carlisle"

Kat's POV

I groaned softly and turned my head over. It hit something soft. My face was wet, and I could feel someone's frost like hand on my forehead.

"Kat?"

I recognized that voice. It was soft, but I was able to recall it. It sounded small, light, and like a melody.

"Kat, It's Alice"

Alice. Wait. Where am I?

My eyelids fluttered. But my muscles wouldn't work. I tried to ask "who was she" but my voice wasn't working.

"Kat, you were hit by a vampire. She ran into you. Did you know her?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Hm?" I said trying to open my eyes again.

Two fingers pried my right eye open gently. I stared straight at Emmett, who was smiling at me.

"Hey" He said gently grabbing my hand and helping me sit up strait. I looked around and noticed I was sitting outside on the ground in front of the house. A pillow was laid where my head had just been. "You're awake" Emmett said as I shook my head suddenly remembering everything that had happened to me.

"Emmett, careful" Carlisle said grabbing the back of my head with his hand. "She hit her head pretty hard" He turned his face to address me, "How are you feeling?"

My mind was reeling. What Carlisle just said to me didn't register my mind until a few seconds after he had asked it. Esme looked curiously down at me, while I contemplated my answer.

How am I feeling Carlisle asked? How am _I_ feeling?

Well . . . Let's start at the beginning. I ended up drowning and that girl was there watching me drown. Then when I got home we decided to play hide and seek and when I saw that girl again, she ran from me when I wanted to know why she didn't help me earlier. Then I had to get Edward to go away from me so I told him to go get me a glass of water and that's when I ran into _her!_ Apparently I blacked out and now, she is a vampire. A stupid _VAMPIRE!_

Well Carlisle, I think I'm just dandy.

"I'm fine" I finally mumbled.

"No she's not" Alice said watching my expression.

"Come here, Kat" Esme said picking me up slowly and leading me through the house. "You need rest"

Jasper's POV

Rose was staring at me clearly annoyed.

"We lost her" I said as I started pacing my left hand raising to my forehead.

"No duh, Mr. Obvious" She said making me stop and stare at her.

"So what do you think we should do now?" I asked her trying to calm her down by manipulating her emotions.

Her face smoothed. Good. I got her.

But after about five minutes her face scrunched up in anger. "Jasper Hale, stop that now! You know I hate it when you do stupid stuff like this to me!"

I watched as her anger resurfaced. "Rose, as I said before, what should we do?"

She looked around the forest and froze. "Well, we definitely have to get out of this forest"

I nodded in agreement as I started walking towards the north out of the forest and over to our home. But as I walked I noticed Rosalie was still furious, but with a new anger. Not towards that vampire, but towards the whole vampire universe.

"Rose?"

"What." She said darkly

"Why are you mad at every vampire right now?"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"You're wrong" she said staring at the road ahead of us.

"You are mad at everyone at the moment. Why?"

"I am not mad at everyone" Her anger bubbled

"Then at who?"

"You know who"

"No I don't" I said simply "Who?"

Her anger shot free of her control and Rosalie fell to the ground with a thud. Her blonde hair hung around her face as she crouched low to the ground. "Go away" she said suddenly harsh.

"Rose"

"Do you want to know who!?" She asked standing up and turning swiftly to face me her face livid. "Do you?!"

I needed to calm her down no matter what the cost. I nodded causing a slight distraction from the soothing atmosphere.

She took a deep breath then pointed towards the small cottage.

"Bella"

I stared at her, confused. "There is no way that you are still mad that she was a human when we first met her"

She shook her head, the anger still exiting her body. "No, it's not that. It's that everything that has happened to us in the past couple years is because of something about her or something she did. She just made our coven bigger and now we are even more of a threat. We could all die. Emmett could . . ." she paused not able to continue her sentence.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rosalie, there is no chance that anyone will get us. Do you realize how big our coven is? We could easily find and kill the vampire that's here. We're safe"

She picked her head up and gave me a weak smile. "Right. Thanks"

As we finished walking out of the forest, we didn't talk. Rosalie was calmer then before which is always a plus. But when we reached the edges of the forest we were able to see the house. Emmett, Alice and Carlisle were all standing at the front door looking back and forth between each other.

Once we were over near them I heard Rosalie sigh softly. She was suddenly feeling pleasant. Alice looked over at me curiously. I winked at her.

"Where were you too?" Carlisle asked Rosalie and me breaking the silence.

"We chased her into the forest" Rosalie said. Everyone knew who the 'her' was.

"And?" Alice prompted.

"We didn't find her" I said continuing the story. "So we came back, but Rosalie-"

"I lost my temper at Jasper, and he had to take a few minutes to calm me down" Rosalie interrupted.

Emmett looked over at his wife curiously about to ask Rosalie a question when Alice's pointed over my shoulder hissing slightly.

I turned and instinctively grabbed Rosalie's arm. "YOU!" She screamed fighting against Emmett's and my strength to get the vampire who was now hiding behind Bella and Edward.

**Wow. Sorry about Rose in this chapter. She's a little mad. Well, extremely annoyed I should say. I'm sorry again about the long wait for this chapter. I was vacationing with no internet service, so I wrote it in July. Hopefully, the next chapter will get to you sooner then two months after I post this. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


End file.
